The Madness of Duchess Venomania
by DJ-san
Summary: Luka gave her pure soul to the lust for getting a girl who she loved. Not only one, but it's a harem! Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai, Lemon, Strong Language. Based from Luka's Madness of Miss Venomania  But in my version . Original song by Kamui Gakupo. Enjoy


**Sorry for this long time of hiatus, I think I should publish a new story to this Vocaloid fandom.**

**I wrote this story after I got an idea after watching Megurine Luka's "Madness of Miss Venomania" on YouTube. But in this story, I didn't follow the characters. A little bit change, yeah?**

**Well, without taking a long retarded time, I'll start this story right now.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **** Yamaha  
>Original song: The Madness of Duke Venomania – Kamui Gakupo (Composed by Mothy)<br>Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Lesbians, Lemon, Strong Language, Bad Grammar.**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Madness of Duchess Venomania<strong>

Today again, a beautiful girl has come to visit me.

_Knock… knock…_

"Come in," a flirty voice answered from behind the door.

_Door opened  
><em>

"Welcome to my harem!"

"Megurine-sama, I've been waiting for a long time to meet you here," said the girl next to that voice.

"I see. Let's dance in my harem!" Said that voice upon the girl, lending a hand for her.  
>That flirty voice is the voice of a famous duchess from that country, Megurine Luka.<p>

So this is the story about her.

Megurine Luka, a powerful and wealthy duchess. She is pretty, sexy, gorgeous, proportional, a very perfect type. Only one thing which is minor; she is "yuri" and everyone knew it. Even they knew that the duchess is a yuri, all females there were falling in love with her, in the mysterious way. Those girls, one by one, come to her château and never come back to their home. No one knew where they are after join the duchess's dance, like a story of the Blue Beard.

"Mmmh… ah… Megurine-sama… M-more fingers. Ahn…

"As you wish, Meiko-san…"

"Ahh… Megurine-sama… F-faster…"

"Megurine-sama, I want too…," said another female beside her.

"Here I come, Gumi-chan~" said her while entering her tongue inside the green haired girl's womanhood. Then she swirl it wildly until that girl reached her spot.

"Ahh… Megurine-sama is very good at this. Ahn…" said Gumi while spraying her love juice through the duchess's face.

As it happens, the other brunette girl sprayed her love juice too, covered the duchess's sticky fingers.

"Ok girls, I think the dance is enough for today. I'm really tired, so don't disturb me while I'm sleeping in my room," said Luka while wearing her clothes to her naked body again. Then she returns to her special sized bedroom.

She saw her face from the mirror. She now looks very beautiful, and also gorgeous.

"Hmm… this spell really works perfectly," said her proudly.

"With this spell, I'll be lovable forever. No one can stop me! No one can hate me like that past time!" she shouts through herself, laughing devilishly.

In the morning she woke up, a young woman named Lily and another girl named Miku stands right beside her.

"Good morning, Megurine-sama." They greet.

"It's time to your breakfast," said Lily, the blond one.

"And after that we'll have a seducy juicy bath~" continue the green haired one, Miku, with her seductive cute voice.

"Hmm… looks like today is still interesting. I'm so excited, girls," the duchess, Luka, responded.

-Skip breakfast time-

Luka, Miku, and Lily were entering the bathroom, undressed their self, and submerge themselves into the bath tub. The water smells like roses and lavenders with a few rose cloves.

Lily starts to soap Luka's legs while Miku still soaping Luka's chest, turn down into her belly. Then Lily inserts her skinny finger inside Luka's womanhood and start to move it back and forth. Luka let out a soft moan from her mouth.

"I can make you feel the pleasure too, Megurine-sama," Miku whispered. She then strokes Luka's right breast and sometimes pinched her nipple softly. Her tongue was playing with the other breast. Grasps the nipple, licks it, and sometimes bit it softly.

"Ahh… You two are very good at this. Ah… do it faster, both of you!" Luka moans louder.

"As you wish, Megurine-sama." Said them both, doing their action faster, roughly, and wildly.  
>Luka is getting climax and spraying her juice upon Lily's fingers and she licks it. Miku subdue her head and licks Luka's clit and sucks her juice too. The water is going smelly, so they have to finish the bath time now. They cover their body with a towel and go out from the bath room, and Miku cleaned the bath tub. After that they gathered together again on the harem.<p>

When the night comes, Luka called Miku for some reason.

"Miku, follow me to my room."

"With my pleasure, Megurine-sama," said her.

"And please, just call me Luka."

"Alright, Luka." And they both were going to Luka's bedroom.

Luka opened the door silently, pulled Miku in, and then closed the door again silently. She then slowly removes the towel that wrapping on Miku's body. Her eyes were catching the gorgeous girl's naked body. Miku is pretty, her skin is smooth. Although her boobs were barely flat, but still sexy in Luka's eyes. She laid Miku on her bed, starts to play her love game. She kissed Miku's soft lips gently. Miku kissed her back. Their tongue started to fight, tasting their taste together, makes the saliva poured out from their mouth. Luka released her kiss to catch air for breathe. Miku's face was flushed.

"Oh Miku, you're the most gorgeous female I've ever seen in this world," said Luka. After that they continue the kiss again.

Luka turn down her head to Miku's neck and start to licks it, and then sucks until it leaved a kiss mark upon Miku's neck.

"You too, Luka. Ahh…" Miku let out a soft moan.  
>After feeling satisfied playing with Miku's neck, she turned down to Miku's breasts. Her left hand cupped Miku's right breast and strokes it gently.<p>

"Ah… Lu-Luka… Stroke it stronger…" Miku moans louder.  
>Without any words let out again, Luka massages Miku's breast roughly, pinch her nipple and bite it roughly. While she doing her action, her right hand started to rubs Miku's womanhood. Miku let out a louder moan.<p>

"Ahn… Luka, ahh… embrace me, Luka…"  
>Luka then embrace Miku tightly then she spreads Miku's legs wider. She inserts her middle finger inside Miku's anal, moving it back and forth.<p>

"Ahh… Luka. That touch is… ahh… enjoyable."

"I know it right, Miku," said Luka, licking Miku's ear lobe.  
>She pulled her finger out and moves it inside Miku's woman sweet hole. She moves it in and out, faster and rougher.<p>

"Ahh… Luka…" Miku moans loudly. Her body shakes fully of ecstasy. She moves her hips back and forth, following the rhythm of Luka's fingers.

"Ahh… Luka, I feel… wet," said Miku when she felt a wet object moving inside her pussy.

"Hahaha… It's just me, dear…" Luka giggles.

"Luka… ahh… it tickles," said Miku.  
>She pushes Luka's head closer so she can insert her tongue deeper. Luka swirled her tongue inside Miku deeper and wildly until she reached the spot. Finally Miku sprayed her love juice upon Luka's face, and she licks it with pleasure.<p>

"Luka, unn… I wonder if I may taste yours too," said the green haired girl flushed.

"Sure, Miku," said Luka while removing her under clothes.  
>Miku suddenly spreads Luka's leg widely then fingering inside Luka's womanhood.<p>

"Ahh… Miku…, more fingers."  
>Luka let out a soft moan that makes Miku more passionate. The green haired inserts three fingers inside the duchess's hole. Luka sprayed out her juice on Miku's finger, and she licked it.<p>

"Oh Luka, you have to know how much I love your taste!" said Miku while sucking her wet, sticky fingers. She inserts the same fingers inside Luka's mouth so the duchess could taste herself too.

"Mmh… I love my taste, but… yours are more sweet, Miku."

"Really? I haven't taste myself before."

"So why didn't you try? You can do it yet."

"Okay then…," Miku responded.

She started to insert her middle finger inside her sweet hole and rubs it gently, masturbating.

"Ah… ahh… ohh…," she moans.

She inserts 3 fingers inside it and rubs it faster.

"Ahh… Luka!" she sprayed.

Miku pulled her finger out and licks her own juice on her fingers.

"Umm… I like my taste very well…," said her.

"I know right," whispers Luka.

They turn their position into 69. Luka lay under of Miku and Miku is on above of her. They licking each other's clitoris until reached their climax and sprayed their juice against each other's face.

"Ahn… Luka, I very very love you…" said Miku, laying her body beside Luka.

"I'm also loving you too, Miku… I always love you from a long long time ago," Luka responded.  
>They both fell asleep and Luka was buried into a sleep.<p>

-5 Years ago, Luka's nightmare-

Megurine Luka was a worst and lonely maiden who had a bad past and get bullied by everyone. She just had an only friend, the one who always comfort her broken heart, Hatsune Miku. Why everyone did hate her? Because she was different from other girls. She was a lesbian. She even told her feelings upon Miku how was she love her so much, and that time was her first kiss with Miku, as long as she don't know that actually Miku was just playing behind her.

Time passed by. Feeling tired of all; she then decided to change her fate by giving herself to the lust, lord Asmodeus. The dark magic was covering her pure soul into a heart of a devil. The spell makes her being an interesting woman which makes all females fell in love with her and nobody can release the spell, except if she dead.

"I am the lord Asmodeus! Muahahaha!"

-End of the nightmare-

"Gyaaa! Ahh… hah…," Luka screamed.

"Errh… Luka, what's going on?" ask Miku, confused.

"No-nothing, Miku. It was just… a nightmare," Luka explained.

"You're too tired, Luka. Just go sleep and embrace me in your dream. All nightmares will be disappeared," Miku comforted.

"Ah… ok. I'll be alright," answer Luka, and then they two go to sleep again while hugging each other.

'… I have to forget that past. I have to… getting more females again!' she minded.

After that day, the duchess extended her spell power. She now can catch many females from other countries. There are so many… so many pure bodies had become her love toys. Until today, the last girl from her country comes in to her harem.

Today again, a beautiful girl has come to visit me.

"Welcome to my harem~" said Luka.

"Megurine-sama, I've been waiting for a long time to meet you here," said a blonde girl. She looks like an innocent little girl. She wears a big white ribbon on her head.

"I see. Let's dance in my harem!" Said that voice upon that girl while lending a hand for her.

The girl come closer to Luka, and then wraps an arm to her hips. Luka hugs her back. But then she felt a sharp pain around her chest and it starts bleeding.

"What… what happened to me?" She started to get panic.

"Are you okay, Megurine-sama?" ask the girl with a deep ironic tone. Almost heard like a male voice.  
>Luka tilted her head upwards. She seems panic.<p>

"You… You?" She kneeled weakly.

That girl smiled triumphantly. She removes the ribbon on her head and the truth answered it all. She actually not a girl like was Luka thought. He is a boy!

"The name is Kagamine Len," said him.

"You… a male?" Luka trembled.

"As you see, Megurine-sama. I killed you. See? I stabbed your heart with my blade," said Len keep smiling triumphantly.

Luka's body was injured by the painful wound. She grabs her chest to stop the bleeding, but it keeps bleeding until she lost a lot of blood.

As Luka's body become weaker, her blood become purple and the spell have been vanished. All females in the harem become back to normal, leaving the duke's château, leaving her alone again like the already passed time.

"No way! Oh, my spell has been vanished!"  
>But the saddest part was when Miku follow those females out.<p>

"Mi-Miku! Why did you go with them? Help me! Stay with me!" shout Luka.

"Huh! Help what? You're just a useless dead body on the floor now, Luka…," said Miku in the sarcastic way.

"Miku! Haven't I told you that I love you?" ask her. Her voice was shaking of sadness.

"Oh yeah? However, that loves just a play after all. Huhuh… farewell, Luka," said Miku while waving her hand. Then she leaved, lost from her blurred sight.

"Miku, Miku! I love you!" Shout Luka weakly, but it's too late. Her anguish life have already ended tragically.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~The End~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm really sorry for my BAD GRAMMAR. But still... review please! :D<strong>

**LOL  
><strong>


End file.
